Super Smash Bros. × Equestria Ninjas × Power Rangers: Crisis on Earth-12
Super Smash Bros. × Equestria Ninjas × Power Rangers: Crisis on Earth-12 is a special from AllSpark Pictures, Universal Pictures, Nickelodeon, Warner Bros. Studios, The Walt Disney Company and Nintendo Entertainment. Plot Community and Placement * Takes place after Crisis on Infinite Earths Part 5 and Disney Time Vol. 2. Characters Heroes * Main Protagonists ** Zion "Pikachu18"/Kamen Rider Proto Zi-O/Kamen Rider Arachne (Transformation w/Hiden Zero-One Driver) ** Captain Planet/Keyblade Wielder Lance/Kamen Rider Night Rogue ** Mario ** Luigi ** Yoshi ** Donkey Kong ** Sonic the Hedgehog ** Miles "Tails" Prower ** Knuckles the Echidna ** Shadow the Hedgehog ** Sora ** King Mickey Mouse ** Donald Duck ** Goofy ** Max Goof ** Yozora ** Blueberry Cake/Kamen Rider Decade II ** Cherry Crash/Kamen Rider Diend II ** Link ** Princess Zelda ** Fox McCloud ** Falco Lombardi ** Pit ** Palutena ** Dark Pit ** Inkling Girl ** Inkling Boy ** Mordecai ** Rigby ** Gumball Watterson ** Darwin Watterson ** Aiko Wakitani ** Rabbid Mario ** Rabbid Luigi ** Rabbid Cuphead ** Rabbid Mugman ** Lapinibernatus ** Professor Mad Rabbid ** Marth ** Byleth ** Cuphead ** Mugman ** Ms. Chalice ** Mao Mao ** Badgerclops ** Adorabat ** Sans ** Papyrus ** Fisk ** Crystal Rainboom Dazzling Turtles *** Equestria Girls/Humane Seven/The Rainbooms **** Twilight Sparkle/Sci-Twi **** Princess Twilight Sparkle **** Sunset Shimmer **** Rainbow Dash **** Applejack **** Rarity **** Fluttershy *** The Dazzlings **** Adagio Dazzle **** Aria Blaze **** Sonata Dusk *** Shadowbolt Five **** Sour Sweet **** Sunny Flare **** Lemon Zest **** Sugarcoat **** Indigo Zap *** Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TMNT 2012 TV Series) **** Leonardo **** Raphael **** Donatello **** Michelangelo *** Mighty Mutanimals **** Slash **** Pigeon Pete **** Dr. Tyler Rockwell **** Leatherhead **** Sir Malachi **** Muckman **** Spider Bytez **** Mondo Gecko *** Equestria Girls' Allies **** Spike **** Puppy Spike **** Flash Sentry **** Sandalwood **** Micro Chips **** Timber Spruce/Rider Unit 555 **** Gloriosa Daisy **** Juniper Montage **** Wallflower Blush **** Vignette Valencia **** PostCrush ***** Kiwi Lollipop ***** Supernova Zap **** Copper Plume **** Gamerpen **** Pauly Sentry **** Cutie Mark Crusaders ***** Apple Bloom ***** Scootaloo ***** Sweetie Belle ***** Diamond Tiara ***** Silver Spoon **** Megan Williams **** Bon Bon **** Lyra Heartstrings **** Derpy **** Vinyl Scratch/DJ Pon-3 **** Octavia Melody **** Trixie Lulamoon **** Starlight Glimmer **** Fleur de lis **** Summer Solstice **** FrankIe *** Ninja Turtles' Allies **** Venus de Milo **** April O'Neil **** Casey Jones **** Karai **** Shinigami **** Fugitoid **** Metalhead **** Bebop **** Rocksteady **** Tiger Claw **** Rahzar **** Fishface **** Keno **** Bishop **** Mona Lisa **** Sal Commander **** Zeno the Triceraton ** Mysticons *** Arkayna Goodfey *** Zarya Goodfey-Moonwolf *** Emerald "Em" Goldenbraid *** Piper Willowbrook ** Legendary Rangers *** /Red Ranger/Gold Ranger *** /Green Ranger/White Ranger/Zeo Red Ranger V/Red Turbo Ranger/Black Dino Ranger *** /Pink Ranger *** /Zeo Pink Ranger I *** /Blue Turbo Ranger *** /Red Space Ranger *** /Magna Defender *** /Titanium Ranger *** /Time Force Red *** /Lunar Wolf Ranger *** /Blue Wind Ranger *** /Red Dino Ranger *** /S.P.D. Shadow Ranger *** /Wolf Warrior *** /Red Overdrive Ranger ** *** /Jungle Fury Red Ranger *** /Jungle Fury Blue Ranger *** /Jungle Fury Yellow Ranger *** /Jungle Fury Wolf Ranger *** /Jungle Fury Rhino Ranger *** *** *** *** /Black Lion Warrior *** /Green Chameleon Warrior ** *** /Ranger Operative Series Red *** /Ranger Operative Series Blue *** /Ranger Operative Series Yellow *** /Ranger Operative Series Green *** /Ranger Operative Series Black *** /Ranger Operative Series Gold *** /Ranger Operative Series Silver *** *** Jack Landors/ *** ** *** /Red Samurai Ranger *** /Blue Samurai Ranger *** /Pink Samurai Ranger *** /Green Samurai Ranger *** /Yellow Samurai Ranger *** /Gold Samurai Ranger *** /Red Samurai Ranger ** *** /Megaforce Red/Super Megaforce Red *** /Megaforce Blue/Super Megaforce Blue *** /Megaforce Yellow/Super Megaforce Yellow *** /Megaforce Black/Super Megaforce Green *** /Megaforce Pink/Super Megaforce Pink *** / *** *** /Super Megaforce Silver ** *** /Dino Charge Red Ranger *** /Dino Charge Black Ranger *** /Dino Charge Blue Ranger/Dino Ninja Steel Blue Ranger (w/Preston Tien) *** /Dino Charge Green Ranger *** /Dino Charge Pink Ranger *** /Dino Charge Gold Ranger *** /Dino Charge Aqua Ranger *** /Dino Charge Graphite Ranger *** /Dino Charge Purple Ranger *** /Dino Charge Purple Ranger *** /Dino Charge Silver Ranger *** /Dino Charge Talon Ranger ** *** /HyperForce Red *** /HyperForce Blue *** /HyperForce Yellow *** /HyperForce Black *** /HyperForce Pink *** /HyperForce Green ** *** /Ninja Steel Red *** /Ninja Steel Blue/Dino Ninja Steel Blue Ranger (w/Koda) *** /Ninja Steel Yellow *** /Ninja Steel White *** /Ninja Steel Pink *** /Ninja Steel Gold *** /Ninja Steel Green *** /Ninja Steel Red *** /Ninja Steel Red ** *** /Beast Morphers Red *** /Beast Morphers Blue *** /Beast Morphers Yellow *** /Beast Morphers Gold *** /Beast Morphers Silver ** Maverick Hunters *** Mega Man X *** Zero *** Axl *** Marino *** Cinnamon *** Lexus Coma *** Zain *** Dynamo ** Team Symphogear *** Hibiki Tachibana *** Tsubasa Kazanari *** Chris Yukine *** Maria Cadenzavna Eve *** Shirabe Tsukuyomi *** Kirika Akatsuki *** Miku Kohinata ** Crisis Team (Arrowverse) *** Barry Allen/The Flash (Arrowverse) *** Kara Danvers/Supergirl (Arrowverse) *** Sara Lance/White Canary (Arrowverse) *** Kate Kane/Batwoman (Arrowverse) *** J'onn J'onzz/Martian Manhunter (Arrowverse) *** Clark Kent/Superman (Arrowverse) *** Jefferson Pierce/Black Lightning (Arrowverse) *** Felicity Smoak/Overwatch (Arrowverse) *** John Diggle/Spartan (Arrowverse) *** Rene Ramirez/Wild Dog (Arrowverse) *** Dinah Drake/Black Canary (Arrowverse) *** Curtis Holt/Mr. Terrific (Arrowverse) *** Roy Harper/Arsenal (Arrowverse) *** Thea Queen/Speedy (Arrowverse) *** Talia al Ghul (Arrowverse) *** Nyssa al Ghul (Arrowverse) *** Alena Whitlock/Sojo Sledgehammer (Arrowverse) *** Lyla Michaels/Harbinger (Arrowverse) *** Christopher Chance/Human Target (Arrowverse) *** Tatsu Yamashiro/Katana (Arrowverse) *** Ben Turner/Bronze Tiger (Arrowverse) *** Ted Grant/Wildcat (Arrowverse) *** Helena Bertinelli/The Huntress (Arrowverse) *** Laurel Lance (Earth-2)/Black Canary (Arrowverse) *** Rory Regan/Ragman (Arrowverse) *** Emiko Queen/Green Arrow (Arrowverse) *** Cisco Ramon/Vibe (Arrowverse) *** Caitlin Snow/Frost (Arrowverse) *** Wally West/Kid Flash (Arrowverse) *** Raph Dibny/Elonngated Man (Arrowverse) *** Hartley Rathaway/Pied Peter (Arrowverse) *** Jay Garrick/The Flash (Arrowverse) *** Anissa Pierce/Thunder (Arrowverse) *** Jennifer Pierce/Lightning (Arrowverse) *** Alex Danvers (Arrowverse) *** Querl Dox/Brainiac 5 (Arrowverse) *** James Olsen/Guardian (Arrowverse) *** Nia Nal/Dreamer (Arrowverse) *** Malefic J'onzz (Arrowverse) *** M'gann M' orzz/Miss Martian (Arrowverse) *** Ray Palmer/The Atom (Arrowverse) *** Mick Rory/Heat Wave (Arrowverse) *** Nate Heywood/Steel (Arrowverse) *** Behrad Tomaz (Arrowverse) *** Ava Sharpe (Arrowverse) *** Gary Green (Arrowverse) *** Charlie (Arrowverse) *** Mona Wu/Wolfie (Arrowverse) *** Scythian Torvil/Hawkman (Arrowverse) *** Kendra Saunders/Hawkgirl (Arrowverse) *** John Constantine (Arrowverse) *** Chas Chandler (Arrowverse) *** Zed Martin (Arrowverse) *** Lucifer Morningstar (Arrowverse) *** Chloe Decker (Arrowverse) *** Mari/Vixen *** Kussa/Vixen *** Ray Terrill/The Ray (Arrowverse) *** John Trujiilo/Black Condor (Arrowverse) *** Jenny Knight/Phantom Lady (Arrowverse) *** Leo Snart/Citizen Cold (Arrowverse) *** Bruce Wayne/Batman (Arrowverse) *** Swamp Thing (Arrowverse) *** Dick Grayson/Nightwing (Arrowverse) *** Rachel Roth/Raven (Arrowverse) *** Jason Todd/Robin (Arrowverse) *** Koriand'r "Kory Anders"/Starfire (Arrowverse) *** Hank Hall/Hawk (Arrowverse) *** Dawn Granger/Dove (Arrowverse) *** Rose Wilson/Ravager (Earth-9) (Arrowverse) *** Subject 13/Conner (Arrowverse) *** Jericho Wilson/Jericho (Earth-9) (Arrowverse) *** Krypto (Arrowverse) *** Barbara Gordan/Batgirl/Oracle (Arrowverse) *** Dinah Redmond (Arrowverse) *** Helena Kyle/Huntress (Arrowverse) *** Courtney Whitmore/Stargirl (Arrowverse) *** Pat Dugan/S.T.R.I.P.E. (Arrowverse) *** Beth Chapel/Doctor Mid-Nite (Arrowverse) *** Yolanda Montez/Wildcat (Arrowverse) *** Rick Tyler/Hourman (Arrowverse) ** Green Lantern Corps (Earth-12) *** Hal Jordan/Green Lantern (Earth-12) *** Kilowog (Earth-12) *** Tomar-Re (Earth-12) *** Apros (Earth-12) *** Rot Lop Fan (Earth-12) *** NautKeLoi (Earth-12) *** Medphyll (Earth-12) *** Penelops (Earth-12) *** Bzzd (Earth-12) *** Salakk (Earth-12) *** Iolande (Earth-12) *** Boodikka (Earth-12) *** R'amey Holl (Earth-12) *** Chaselon (Earth-12) *** Stel (Earth-12) *** Ngila G'nrt (Earth-12) *** Larvox (Earth-12) *** Norchavius (Earth-12) *** Lin Canar (Earth-12) *** Galius Zed (Earth-12) *** Voz (Earth-12) *** Morro (Earth-12) *** Hannu (Earth-12) *** Amanita (Earth-12) *** Atey (Earth-12) *** Daqqr (Earth-12) *** Toff (Earth-12) ** Miraculous Team *** Marinette Dupain-Cheng/Ladybug *** Adrien Agreste/Cat Noir *** Alya Césaire/Rena Rouge *** Nino Lahiffe/Carapace *** Luka Couffaine/Viperion *** Max Kanté/Pegasus *** Lê Chiến Kim/King Monkey *** Kagami Tsurugi/Ryuko *** Alix Kubdel/Bunnyx ** Chrono Ranger ** Rick Sanchez ** Morty Smith ** Rick Sanchez (Pony) ** Morty Smith (Pony) Allies * Kang the Conqueror * Bill Cipher * Astranova * Amy Rose * Sticks the Badger * Sally Acorn * Silver the Hedgehog * Blaze the Cat * Lance the Fox * Secur-X * * Norman/Kamen Rider Neo Blade/Kamen Rider Ryugen Shin (Transformation w/Genesis Driver) * Nick/Kamen Rider Faiz Zero-One (Transformation w/Hiden Zero-One Driver) * Indigo Wreath * Simon * Roman * Aqua Blossom/Kamen Rider Low Build * Nikki/Kamen Rider Hive (Transformation w/Hiden Zero-One Driver) * Rose Heart/Kamen Rider MantisHopper * Nolan North/Kamen Rider Amazon Alpha Neo * Scott Green * Benson Dunswoody * Sento Kiryu/Kamen Rider Build * Ryuga Banjou/Kamen Rider Cross-Z * Kazumi Sawatari/Kamen Rider Grease * Gentoku Himoru/Kamen Rider Rogue * Sougo Tokiwa/Kamen Rider Zi-O * Geiz Myokoin/Kamen Rider Geiz * Black Woz/Kamen Rider Woz * Tsukuyomi/Kamen Rider Tsukuyomi * Aruto Hiden/Kamen Rider Zero-One * Isamu Fuwa/Kamen Rider Vulcan * Yua Yaiba/Kamen Rider Valkyrie * Nightmare Investigators ** Gate ** Isoc ** High Max ** Commander Yammark ** Ground Scaravich ** Blizzard Wolfang ** Blaze Heatnix ** Rainy Turtloid ** Infinity Mijinion ** Metal Shark Player ** Shield Sheldon * Berkana * Gareth * Nether Guardian Herobrine/Kamen Rider Zero-One (Prototype) * Tsukuyomi (Fox) * Susanoo * Amaterasu * Rikudou Sennin * Izanagi * Izanami * Chris Thorndyke * Chuck Thorndyke * Kirito * Asuna * Vincent * Professor Jinzo * Space Sheriff Skyfire * Space Sheriff Samurai's Team ** Space Sheriff Samurai ** Red Knight ** Prince Rapitor ** Ninja ** Joker * Outlaw Black Villains * The New Black Order ** Nazo the Hedgehog ** Flash-Xehanort (Created with Dharkon Spirit and Flash Sentry's Heart, due to being captured by Nazo)/Another Proto Zi-O ** The Arbiter ** Delta-6 ** Michael Myers (Formerly; Betrayal) ** Neo Metal Sonic ** Sinestro (Earth-12) ** *** *** *** *** *** Antibyte ** Ultraman Tregear ** Ultra Dark-Killer ** Dark Lugiel ** Ultraman Zero Darkness ** Etelgar ** Ultraman Ginga Darkness ** Ultraman X Darkness ** Ultraman Orb Darkness ** Ultraman Geed Darkness ** Ultraman Rosso Darkness ** Ultraman Blu Darkness ** Ultraman Ribut Darkness ** Ultraman Taiga Darkness ** Mario Darkness ** Sonic Darkness ** Sora Darkness ** Blueberry Cake Darkness/Another Decade II ** Cherry Crash Darkness/Another Diend II ** Mordecai Darkness/Another Lupin X ** Rigby Darkness/Another Patren X * Combatants ** Nazo's Guardians *** Nazo's Hard Guardians ** Nazo's Kasshines ** Shadow Demons (Arrowverse) ** Chitauri *** Chitauri Apes *** Leviathans ** Sakaarans ** Outriders Songs Opening Theme Songs Insert Theme Songs Ending Theme Songs Quotes For more quotes, please go to here. Trivia * It is revealed that Chrono Ranger was friends with Oliver Queen/Green Arrow (Arrowverse) and the Crisis Team. * It is revealed that Darwin Watterson has Super Saiyan form. * Rick and Morty meets their pony counterparts. Gallery comm au pony of shadows by paulysentry_dd8slh8-fullview.png|Flash-Xehanort Moves9.png|Super Saiyan Darwin Thirteen Another Watches and Two Ridewatches.jpg|Another Lupin X Watch and Another Patren X Watch Another Lupin Red, Another Lupin Blue, Another Lupin Yellow and Another Lupin X.jpg|Another Lupin X 69399a275ceba11291f86920f1be0c12.jpg|Another Patren X Fifteen Ridewatches.jpg|Patren X Ridewatch and Lupin X Ridewatch 79164449 p0.jpg|Great King Zi-O Ridewatch Sans Ridewatch.png|Sans Ridewatch Cuphead and mugman meet their rabbid counterparts by beepaint5501 dbr3ycm-pre.jpg|Rabbid Cuphead and Rabbid Mugman 9TDMVEu.png|G Rideawatch CHVexVX.png|Kamen Rider Zi-O GArmor KRZiO-Drive Ridewatch.png|Zion's Drive Ridewatch dd8jcwa-ab7d43fe-ab4a-483c-accb-e555e1bc6bb3.jpg|Kamen Rider Proto Zi-O DriveArmor KRZiO-Kabuto Ridewatch.png|Zion's Kabuto Ridewatch KRZi-OKabutoArmor.jpg|Kamen Rider Proto Zi-O KabutoArmor Chrono Ranger.png|Chrono Ranger The Arbiter.png|The Arbiter Michael Myers.png|Michael Myers 1708383.png|Rick Sanchez (Pony) and Morty Smith (Pony) 78140388 p0 master1200.jpg|Build Fullbottle 78140388 p1 master1200.jpg|Cross-Z Fullbottle Category:Super Smash Bros. × Equestria Ninjas × Power Rangers: Crisis on Earth-12 Category:Mario & Sonic with Equestria Girls: Journey Beyond New Earth Category:Specials Category:Crossovers Category:Super Hero Taisen Series (Phase II)